Electronic data processing devices such as servers that are commonly available today cool the central processing unit (CPU) by using forced air circulation. This method of cooling is satisfactory when the power consumption of the CPU is comparatively low. However, it becomes a limiting factor when the power consumption of the CPU significantly increases. Since the data-processing capability of the CPU is directly tied to its electric power consumption, the ability to adequately cool the CPU is an important design requirement.
With the expectation that the data processing capacity of CPUs will significantly increase over time, it is plain that novel cooling techniques are required in order to enable the devices to operate within their thermal limits.